YoRHa No.2 Type B
Character Synopsis YoRHa No.2 Type B '''or '''2B serves as the protagonist of NieR:Automata''.'' She is a YoRHa android created to battle the machine lifeforms that have invaded the planet on behalf of the surviving humans. She served during the 14th Machine War when she was created in an unspecified amount of time before the events of the game as part of the new line of YoRHa androids. Character Statistics Tiering: 6-C Verse: NieR:Automata Name: YoRHa No.2 Type B, 2B Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Was created during the 14th Machine War, at an unspecified time) Classification: YoRHa Android Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsmanship, Martial Arts, Flight (via Flight Unit), Telekinesis (Controls her machines, bots and other items through telekinetic methods. Can control an Engel), Homing Attack (With Pod B and Pod C), Energy Projection (With Pod B), Gravity Manipulation (Via A140 Gravity), Electricity Manipulation (Via A150 Volt), Barrier Creation, Information Analysis, Healing, Manifestation of Weapons and Chains, Illusion Creation (Via A100 Decoy), Time Manipulation (Via A110 Slow), Hacking, Stealth Mastery (Can set up radio wave camouflage), Immortality (Type 8, As long her data memory is stored in the YoRHa Network, she'll come back indefinitely), Shockwave Creation, Resurrection (Can bring back her destroyed body using her Data Form), Mind Manipulation (Spear of the Usurper can potentially subjugate the opponents mind), Explosion Manipulation (Can create explosions with a Type-3 Weapon), Damage Reflection (Attacks have the potential to be reflected back at an opponent with 2x the force it was initially used), Invulnerability (Gains invulnerability for 6 seconds after taking damage), Healing, Self-Destruction, via Plug-in Chips: Heads-up display on the combat visor (with mini-map, enemy location, data on enemies, various other information), Afterimage Creation and Teleportation (With Engine Blade equipped; Has a range of up to 24 meters), Increased chance to stagger the opponent (Various Weapons), Regeneration (Low on normal circumstances. High-Low with nanomachines), Berserk Mode (Raises speed and offensive capabilities, but damages the body), Statistics Amplification (Various weapons; Offensive, Defensive, Attack Speed), Attack/Damage Absorption, Non-Corporeal (In Data Form) Destructive Ability: Island Level '(Capable of harming and combating A2, who could survive the destruction of Mt Ka’ala.Furthermore she can hurt other characters that have durability comparable to herself) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic '(Capable of piloting the flight unit, which can fly from space to a specific location on Earth in a short timeframe). '''Speed of Light '''attack speed via Pod Lasers and other light attacks 'Lifting Ability: Superhuman physically, likely Class K with telekinesis (Can wield an Engel with her telekinesis, which can launch its own weight of around 220,000 tons through the air) Striking Ability: Island Class '(Can combat with charaters who have the same level of durability as A2, who survived the destruction of Mt Ka'aka) 'Durability: Island Level '(Scaling of A2, who could survive the destruction of Mt Ka’ala.) 'Stamina: 'Virtually Inexhaustible (Is an android. YoRHa type androids do not need any fuel to function) 'Range: Tens of meters with close combat weapons and shockwaves, hundreds of meters with the Pod‘s gatling, kilometers with the Pod‘s laser and the Flight Unit Intelligence: Above Average ''' '''Weaknesses: Is prone to electro-magnetic waves and viruses. Possibly can be hacked by outside sources (Whether this is true is unknown). Her body will die without her chip inside Other Attributes List of Equipment: 'Pods' *'Pod Programs' are special skills that can be used in NieR: Automata. Many of the skills function similarly to Sealed Verses from NieR, though instead of having a magic meter, a cooldown occurs after use of skills. Two of the programs, "Laser" and "Scanner", are obtained during the main storyline. The rest of them are either purchased from Maintenance shops, awarded for completing side quests, or collected from deceased YoRHa members on Route C/D. *'Pod A': Equipped with a gattling. This pod's weapon fires a constant barrage of bullets. Stopping the firing process will launch a cluster bomb in an arc. *'Pod B': Capable of producing an energy arc. This pod's weapon fires a continuous arc of energy that locks onto enemies. Stopping the firing process will release a barrage of ricocheting bullets that slightly home in on and penetrate enemies. *'Pod C': Equipped with homing missiles. This pod's weapon needs a few seconds to lock onto enemies, then fires upto 10 rockets at a time that home in on the locked targets. It is possible to direct multiple rockets at a single enemy or to lock onto multiple enemies at once. Stopping the firing process will launch a shower of explosives into the air that either explode on contact with enemies or turn into mines. 'Programs ' *'R010 Laser': Fires a powerful laser in the direction that the Pod is facing. *'R020 Mirage': Analyzes all enemies in a fixed radius, allowing combatants to deliver a series of deadly slashes to all who are caught within. *'R030 Hammer': Summons a mass of energy that unleashes a devastating blow upon its target. *'R040 Blade': Creates a blade and spins the Pod holding it around the player at high speed, wreaking havoc on any enemies it touches. *'R050 Spear': Produces a mass of energy that sprouts from the ground in the shape of deadly spears. *'A060 P Shield': Deploys a protective barrier that blocks melee attacks. The shield is strong enough to completely block all melee attacks performed by the enemies and bosses in the game. The duration is dependent on the charge (1 Pod: 4.5s, 2 Pods: 6.5s, 3 Pods: 8.5s). However the shield can be upheld constantly by letting the pods use the single charge version of the program in rotation ("Fast Cooldown" chip is required). *'R070 M Shield': Deploys a protective barrier that blocks ranged attacks. The shield is strong enough to completely block all ranged attacks performed by the enemies and bosses in the game. The duration is dependent on the charge (1 Pod: 4.5s, 2 Pods: 6.5s, 3 Pods: 8.5s). However the shield can be upheld constantly by letting the pods use the single charge version of the program in rotation ("Fast Cooldown" chip is required). *'A080 Wave': Generates a powerful shock wave by slamming a Pod to the ground from an elevated height. *'A090 Wire': Fires a wire in the direction that the Pod is facing. If it hits a foe, it launches combatant right to the target for an up-close assault. *'A100 Decoy': Creates an image of the user, drawing the attetion of foes and firing upon them with the Pod's ranged attack. *'A110 Slow': Creates a field that distorts time, slowing down all enemies that enter its vicinity. The diameter of the field is dependent on the charge (1 Pod: 8m, 2 Pods: 16m, 3 Pods: 24m). The distortion in time lasts for 4.5 seconds. However it can be upheld constantly by letting the pods use the single charge version of the program in rotation ("Fast Cooldown" chip is required). *'A120 Repair': Emits a temporary beam capable of healing the combatants as long as they remain within its radius. *'A130 Bomb': Throws a volley of small explosive charges over a set period of time. *'A140 Gravity': Unleashes a blast that sucks in any enemies in the vicinity. The diameter of the field is dependent on the charge (1 Pod: 6.4m, 2 Pods: 10.4m, 3 Pods: 14.4m). The manipulation of gravity lasts for 4.5 seconds. However it can be upheld constantly by letting the pods use the single charge version of the program in rotation ("Fast Cooldown" chip is required). *'A150 Volt': Restrains and shocks one neraby enemy, causing continous damage over a set period of time. *'A160 Missile': Allows a combatant to ride atop a Pod, rush forward and charge into enemies. *'A170 Scanner': Emits ultrasonic waves to scan the surroundings in search of hidden items. Extra Info: '''Not everything 2B has can be shown, for everything that 2B has, check these links *2B's Weapons *All Plug-In Chips *Demostration of 2B's abilities Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Female Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Protagonist Category:Tragic Characters Category:Square Enix Category:Crossover Characters Category:Hackers Category:Swordsmen Category:Weapons Master Category:NieR:Automata Category:Martial Artist Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Gravity Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Information Analyzers Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Healers Category:Stealth Masters Category:Immortals Category:Shockwave Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Mind Users Category:Time Benders Category:Explosion Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Self-Destructors Category:Technopaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regenerators Category:Chain Users Category:Creation Users Category:Illusionist Category:Spear User Category:Anti-Heros Category:Hammer Users Category:Absorbers Category:Beserkers Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Leaders Category:Hax Category:Tier 6